Break You Hard
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: She's an unhappy college graduate working as a C.N.A. She begins to binge on the nightlife, drinking and dancing until she feels nothing. Unfortunately for her she gets handpicked by a certain vampire who needs a new familiar.
1. Black Out

**Summary: **She's an unhappy college graduate working as a C.N.A. She begins to binge on the nightlife, drinking and dancing until she feels nothing. Unfortunately for her she gets handpicked by a certain vampire who _needs_ a new familiar. Either she does it, or she dies. Neither of which are very appealing options. What's a girl to do?

**AN: **Reviews are loved, 'tis my first attempt at something like this. Hope its enjoyable! First chapters pretty short, just testing it out. Leave a few and let me know if I should continue.

The music pumped through her body, guiding her along the heavily populated dance floor. The neon lights flashed brightly around, illuminating the sweat glistening along the bodies of those she danced with. Her green eyes were hidden beneath the lids of her eyes as she swayed and rocked. Her russet hair clinging to her neck and shoulders as she moved. This was the fourth time that week that Evelyn Nash had gone to the club, drank vodka, and danced the night away. She was losing herself, she knew, but she couldn't hang on to the straight-laced life she had been living. It drove her boyfriend away, it drove her friends away, and now she was _alone_ in the city of sin.

Her breath came in short pants as she found an exit out of the mob, giggling as she slid into a bar stool. The man next to her bought her two shots which were gone in seconds. At that point she was to wasted to even remember why she was doing what she was doing. The man whispered in her ear and she melted, letting him take her back to the floor. When he moved against her, she never noticed the way he seemed to control her every movement, their bodies moving in complete sync. His hand brushed her hair from her shoulder exposing her neck, he nuzzled and sniffed.

For only a second it occurred to her that her partner was sniffing her before it disintegrated into the alcohol induced fog she currently resided in. "So neglected." he purred, nipping lightly at the skin of her neck. The music faded into the background, only a dull throbbing as the bass kicked through the speakers. She was trying really hard to concentrate on moving with the body against her, but her world was spinning, her vision hazy. A moment later blackness took over. She would have crashed against the floor had the man not been holding her but he seemed to know she was going to fall before she gave out.

What was going on? It had been her last thought before she'd fallen. It hadn't occurred to her that she'd been chugging down shot after shot since she'd arrived, she had never drank so much her entire life. A blackout was pretty inevitable at that point in time.

_Can't handle her liquor. _He grinned as he lifted the pretty thing into his arms. She hadn't been his intended target. He'd had his eyes set on a breathtaking blonde, but it wasn't unusual for him to change his mind. He did it quite often, and spur of the moment. When he'd caught sight of the woman he carried his mind had been made up. Her smell was intoxicating, just screaming for him to claim it.

"A little to much for her." Jerry grinned as he passed the bouncer at the door. They barely glanced at him after that, allowing him to bring the girl to his truck. He dropped her quite carelessly into the passenger side a tiny moan escaping her lips. Climbing into the truck himself he began the journey back to his home, hidden quite nicely in a quiet little suburb.

"I hate you too." the woman groaned before all of her movements stopped and she seemed to fall into a deep sleep. There would be one helluva surprise waiting for her when she woke up.


	2. Acid Alcohol

**Summary: **She's an unhappy college graduate working as a C.N.A. She begins to binge on the nightlife, drinking and dancing until she feels nothing. Unfortunately for her she gets handpicked by a certain vampire who _needs_ a new familiar. Either she does it, or she dies. Neither of which are very appealing options. What's a girl to do?

**AN: **Got another chapter out! Two in a row. Helluva streak for me! This one will give you a little more insight on who Evelyn is and what led her straight into Jerry's line of sight. If you have any tips or comments they would be greatly appreciated!

Song snippet in this chapter is Nothing Lasts Forever: Natalia Kills

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Acid Alcohol<em>**

"_Jesus Ev, give it a rest will ya?"_

"_You may not understand the importance of this Jason, but I'd appreciate it if you could at least respect how __**I**__ feel about it."_

"_It's all you ever do anymore! You don't even call me back half of the damn time."_

"_Look. We aren't kids anymore god dammit. If we don't start figuring shit out we are going to be stuck here forever!"_

"_Is that such a bad thing? I thought you __**wanted **__to have a life with me, Ev! What happened to the 'we can do this together' shit you used to spout out all the time? It's like I don't even fucking exist anymore! It's work, study, sleep! Nothing else. What's happening to you?"_

"_I realized this shithole isn't where I want to spend the rest of my life."_

"_Shithole huh? Fine Evelyn, have it your way. Keep pushing yourself until you crack. I won't be the one picking up the pieces."_

_The sound of the door slamming made her jump, her eyes darting in the direction her boyfriend of six years had been standing. "Fuck you too!" she snarled, whipping her chair around towards the desk once more, her fingers returning to the keys she had been concentrating so hard on before Jason had interrupted. It was becoming routine for the young couple, the constant fights, usually because Evelyn refused to take her attention off her studies. _

_It didn't sink in that Jason wasn't coming back until she found herself staring at the neon green numbers that seemed to float in the air next to their bed. She had finally climbed in about twelve, it now read 4:45 and the alarm was getting ready to sound any second._

_**% % %**  
><em>

_The constant banging at the door never seemed to end. The perky blonde wouldn't give up until Evelyn pulled the door open and let her in. "Fuck Evelyn! I know your ass is in there! Open the damn door!"_

"_What?" Evelyn questioned quite coldly when she finally pulled the door open. The blonde clearly taken back by her friends nasty sneer._

"_What the hell crawled up your ass? I haven't seen you in days!"_

"_I've been busy."_

"_With what? Those stupid books again? Evelyn, come on! We just graduated, give yourself a break!"_

"_You too! What the fuck don't you people get? I want more then this!"_

_The blonde narrowed her eyes at her friend. "What's got you so obsessed with this shit? Did Brenda say something to you? She's full of shit and you know it! Bitch had it out for you from day one! Stop pushing yourself like this! You need a break. And you __**need**__ to talk to Jason. He is bugging the f-"_

"_Stay __**out**__ of my business Claire." the door slammed shut, lock clicking in place. _

_Her heart was screaming out at her for the way she had treated the closest friend she had ever had, but her mind told her she needed to keep studying. She didn't know enough. She needed to know more if she wanted to move up from her lowly C.N.A. position. It was hard work, and it was A LOT of work but the amount of money she was making wasn't near what she needed to be making._

_**% % %**  
><em>

_It had been days since she had heard from either Jason or Claire. She had given in and tried phoning Claire but her calls kept getting forwarded. She didn't have the guts to call Jason. A part of her wondered what he was doing, another part of her told her she didn't want to know. It had become a war zone in her own mind, parts of her still trying to push studies while others parts were urging her to get out, find her friend and fix things. Instead, she opted for a night out. It __**was**__ what everyone had kept saying she needed._

_When she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she managed a small smile, clearly forced. She'd opted for a tight pair of cut off shorts and a black tank that was just as tight. She had let her down, the russet strands reaching down her midback. Her eyes were coated in a light eye shadow, lined with black liner, and her lashes darkened. She looked hot. But she couldn't help but notice the dullness of her eyes. She had to stop thinking about Jason…that was all._

_The second her boots hit that dance floor her thoughts melted away, her mind completely concentrated on the music that floated through it._

_**You taste like I like it**_

_**acid mixed with alcohol**_

_**step me up to take the fall**_

_**nothing I can do about it**_

_**hey don't take it personal **_

_**worth the pain, I'm versatile**_

_**quick before they milk it all**_

_**no one gives a fuck about it.**_

**% % %**

The first thing she became conscious of was how bad her head throbbed. Then the way her entire body seemed to throb in sync with her head, and the nasty feeling churning in the pit of her stomach. Oh God. She rolled, her body barely pushing up as she heaved and wretched. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her stomach emptied out on the floor. It was a sickening noise.

She fell back away as soon as she felt no more would come up. Her breaths were ragged and she knew she must've looked like a disaster. That was when she realized something very important. She _wasn't_ home, and she couldn't remember a god damn thing.

"That's very unattractive, you know?"

The voice that spoke was like velvet. Smooth and deep. She found the source, a man leaning casually in a doorway with one arm up. Had her head not been pounding so viciously she may have noticed how beautiful he was. Dark hair, dark eyes. A face inhumanly perfect. "Where am I?"

"Home." he wore a grin as he moved toward her. She mustn't of realized what he had said, because she was still staring at him as if waiting for a response. She didn't react until he grabbed an arm, pulling her none to gently to her feet. She could hardly support herself, granted she didn't need to because he had her taut against his body.

She pulled herself in feeble attempts. Holy shit. What the _**fuck**_ had she done last night? "Shh." he cooed, his lips latching greedily onto her neck. Her heart sped up, her vision swam. What. The. Fuck. She was scared now, her struggles increasing as her mind seemed to float back up from wherever it had gone.

"Stop it." she snapped, pushing until his hands grabbed hers and held them tightly against her. It was a painful amount of pressure but it didn't compare to the sudden pain that shot from her neck throughout the rest of her body. Stop! She tried to cry out but nothing would come. It was only seconds before she felt herself hit the floor. Pain shooting throughout her entire being. Her hand instinctively reached for her neck where it came in contact with a warm liquid. Blood. He bit her?

Her eyes rose to meet his. That chocolate brown was gone, replaced with complete blackness. Blood tinted his lips, gleamed on the pearly white fangs. She was having difficulty processing what she was seeing. The pain in her neck had dulled to a throb but the pain in her head increased. "Oh God."

His smile was dark, terrifying. "Not even close, princess."

* * *

><p>Woo! Lemme know what you think?<p> 


	3. Reality Sinks In

**Summary: **She's an unhappy college graduate working as a C.N.A. She begins to binge on the nightlife, drinking and dancing until she feels nothing. Unfortunately for her she gets handpicked by a certain vampire who _needs_ a new familiar. Either she does it, or she dies. Neither of which are very appealing options. What's a girl to do?

**AN: **Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I've been having a lot of difficulty writing for the last four or so years, and on top of that I am so used to writing roleplay posts that sometimes I don't even notice how short my chapters are! I will definitely work on making them lengthier. Hope this chapter gets you guys even more interested!

* * *

><p><em>Reality Sinks In<em>

His words shook her to the core. Her terror reflecting brightly in her eyes. Everything in her mind told her to get away, to move, to run, not sit there like one of those stupid girls in a horror film, but no matter how hard she willed herself she was frozen by her fear, green staring widely at the man…the monster. Was he going to kill her? Suck her dry and dump her out somewhere? This couldn't really be happening. Maybe she was just bugging out on some fucked up drug someone spiked her drink with.

"Clean the mess you made, and then come downstairs." his voice cut through her thoughts sharply, making her jump, her hand still pressed tightly along the puncture marks he'd created. He said nothing else before he turned and left the mostly empty room, leaving Evelyn still staring wide eyed at the spot he had stood in. Did she really just get ordered to clean up her puke?

Standing on shaking legs, she moved to the doorway, peering out into the hall. She saw a few more doors, and a staircase, but no sign of the whacked out demon thing. Her mind was panicked, her heart beating painfully in her chest. What was she supposed to do? How the hell do you react to something like this? Why couldn't she think straight? She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, forcing back tears that threatened to surface. She wasn't a crier, and she wasn't going to start now.

Her whole body seemed to be encased in some form of pain, from the throbbing in her head, the burn of his bite, to the bruising she was sure came from his rough treatment. She turned her head, green eyes glancing at the nasty mess she had made. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her not to be a dumbass and actually do what he'd ordered, while a somewhat more sensible voice reasoned that it would be a wiser choice to do as told to avoid any further harm. But that wasn't a guarantee either.

"Fuck." her shaking hands felt around the pockets of her shorts, but the familiar lump that would indicate her phone being present was no where to be found. Of course he took her phone. That would be the first thing she'd take if she'd ever kidnapped someone. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." her voice shook.

She didn't have much of a choice, did she? When she walked, it was unsteady and she really had to concentrate on not falling. Every time her head pounded it felt like a brick was colliding with her head. A bathroom wasn't hard to locate, though it didn't have much in it she'd found towels which she used to clean the floor. It was a mundane task for her. She cleaned up nastier things on a daily basis and it _all_ came out of someone other then herself.

She wasn't sure what to do with the towels, so she left them on the bathroom floor, washing her hands as soon as she was finished. _Jeez Ev, you sure are handling this well!_ She was mocking herself. It wasn't like she wasn't afraid, far from it actually, but she was processing things very slowly and she really didn't think shrieking and crying were going to be much of a help. Someone could hear her yes, but what good would that do if that man was what she was thinking he was? Unless he lived next door to Buffy she was shit outta luck.

Before she realized it, Evelyn was descending the stairs, her hand gripping so tightly at the railing her knuckles turned white. Her green eyes located what looked like the door that led out and for the briefest moment she thought about running for it. "Took you long enough."

His voice was so casual, yet there was a hint of something darker. She caught sight of him just lounging in a chair in front of a tv. She must've fallen into the Twilight Zone. There was just no way in hell this was reality. It was impossible. The laugh that left her lips was dry and unsure. She hadn't even realized it had come from her until he glanced in her direction. "I'm not laughing, princess."

_Neither am I._ "Why am I here?" she sounded breathless, as if the trip down the stairs had left her winded. In reality she was just _that_ scared.

His attention seemed to advert back to the television screen. She couldn't see what was on it, didn't particularly care either. "You're going to take care of some things for me."

She felt anger then. Not just because of what he'd said, but rather because he wasn't even seeming to pay attention to her as he said it. "What? No I'm not!"

He laughed. It was velvet rich. "I can always _eat_ you instead."

She shook, something deep inside of her tingling in a way that made her feel sick. Evelyn was trying again to convince herself that this wasn't real but the longer she stood there the more reality seemed to sink in. What was going to happen to her? What was he going to do to her? What about her _life_? Her work? What about Jason? She'd ruined so much of that already…

"Please-"

"-I don't like beggars. Make your choice, girl."

What the hell kind of choices were those? "What am I supposed to do?" she was so hesitant in her choice of words, her world spinning as she spoke. How does a person comprehend a situation like this?

"That a girl." he smiled at her. It was far from genuine and he spoke as if she were a dog. "You will be handling my day time activities. Pretty routine stuff. Pay my bills, shop, things of that nature."

"There's twenty-four hour grocery stores." her remark was snide. This whole thing was just so damn ridiculous. Vampires were _not_ real, yet she stood staring at what was no doubt a vampire. Beautiful, check, fangs, check, drank blood, check, needed daytime slave, check.

"What fun would that be?" he was teasing her, his dark eyes seeming to bore holes through her entire being. She felt uneasy under his stare.

Her fear still gripped her tightly as she averted her eyes elsewhere. The pounding in her head continued, never seeming to let up even as they both fell silent, only the voices on the television breaking the silence. She was lost in her mind, never noticing the way he seemed to just appear in front of her. A light cry left her lips as he grabbed her roughly by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "Go shower. You stink."

Green eyes wide, Evelyn merely nodded trying to get as much distance from him as possible. She still didn't even know his name, if he had one. She'd probably have to call him master or some dumb shit like that. Those thoughts quickly disappeared as she stepped under the warmth of the water. She was stuck again in a part of her mind she had been trying so hard to get out of, but at this moment, in this place, she clung to it. She pictured Jason in her head, blonde hair, pale blue eyes, that boyish smile.

She had been with him for so long. They met in high school, when they were sixteen, though they hadn't started a relationship until they'd both graduated, they had been 19 at the time. Six years later they were falling apart at such a rapid pace. She knew she only had herself to blame, but parts of her knew Jason had played his part too. He wasn't the same. His attempts at getting her out of the house had been admirable, but she traced her disinterest in going out with his refusal to touch her. He'd kiss her, but that was as far as he ever went anymore. It was concerning but instead of acknowledging it Evelyn dived into her studies and her work as a way to escape her fears.

The water began to run cold. She had no idea how long she'd been in there. Spotting the soaps and shampoo she quickly finished up, stepping out and wrapping a towel tightly around her body. The first thing she noticed was him standing in the door frame, leaning in an obnoxious casual manner. It freaked her out, her arms bringing the towel even closer to her. "Is that really necessary?"

"Had to make sure you didn't try to drown yourself, princess." he grinned, those dark eyes roving up and down her body. She didn't like the way he was leering at her at all.

"Evelyn." she snapped rudely, becoming agitated with the pet name he'd given her.

"Jerry." it was so nonchalant she wanted to slap him. What hell kind of vampire name was Jerry anyways? Jerry The Vampire! Sounded like a Saturday morning cartoon for ten year olds. Got to blend in though, huh?

"Can I get dressed in _private_, or is that to much to ask?"

The look he gave her with those eyes of his made her visibly shudder. "Who said anything about getting dressed?"

He had to be joking! He couldn't be fucking serious! Please let this son of a bitch be playing games with her. "Me?"

"Disappointing." he seemed to scuff. He disappeared out of the doorway but before she could breathe a sigh of relief, he returned, tossing clothing at her. She scrambled to catch it, her towel nearly dropping in the process. She could almost _feel_ him laughing at her. "Quickly." was his order before he left.

She opened up the black button up shirt and realized right away that it was NOT going to fit her but it was going to have to do. The sleeves far extended her hands and the bottom of the shirt brushed her knees. The gray pants fit a lot better, certainly having never been his. She supposed it was better then putting her old clothes back on, granted she wished she'd put them back on and just ran out of the house or jumped out of a window.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror Evelyn noticed the horrible mark he'd left on her neck. It had begun to bruise and resembled a really ugly hickey, not to mention it fucking hurt. Why was this happening to her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I can't really explain why. But feedback is always awesome! So click that review button and lemme know how I did!


End file.
